You Will Be Mine
by 0n0es
Summary: Naruto is getting these weird looks from Sasuke, and it's freaking him out! Sasuke is intent on making Naruto his, who will win? Yaoi Lemon [SasuNaru]
1. Smirks and Blushes

_Zohmigosh! Thank you to every you read and loved my story…I really wrote it out of thin air [imagine a girl who was reading a saunaru story and got hot xD_

**You Will Be Mine**

"Oh great! Kakashi-sensei is late!" growled an irritated blonde

"Oh shut up Naruto!" cried Sakura

Sasuke just stood in the shadows, watching the breath-taking kitsune.

_Damn Naruto, you get more delicious everyday, and I get hornier_

He looked down to see a bulge in his pants

_Shh…in good time, my friend, in good time_

Naruto then crossed his eyes from the frustrated pinky, to the raven boy, who was staring at him.

_What the hell?! Why is he staring at me like that? Stupid Sasuke! Why can't he just stare off into space like normal?_

Sasuke then looked down, as did Naruto, but when Naruto did, his eyes widened in shock to see the huge bulge in his rival's pants.

_Holy shit! Did I do that?_

He looked up to Sasuke, and Sasuke licked his lips.

_Ugh! How gross!_

Naruto looked away

_Heh…don't worry Naruto, you __**will**__ be mine._

Kakashi sensei then finally showed up

"Where the hell have you been?" exasperated Naruto

"Yeah, you always seem to be late these days?" cried Sakura

"A black cat crossed my path" smiled the sensei

"Riiiight" Naruto and Sakura said in unison

Sasuke just smirked at them, but mostly at Naruto, for he was simply adorable when he was mad.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke

"What's up? You shouldn't be smiling!" Kakashi said with mock horror

Naruto looked at his sensei with confusion

_Why is he smiling? Does he know why Sasuke is like this? I'll kill him if he does!_

"Ok…now to our mission…"

Naruto was on the edge of his seat

"…well, we just have to take someone to the Mist Village"

"… WHAT? That's it?! I could have more fun by playing with lizards!" Naruto shrieked

"Hush, Naruto" Sasuke murmured

_Did he just tell me to hush? Oh but he asked in such a seductive voice…NO! I'M NOT GAY! I can't have these feelings for Sasuke!_

Naruto argued with himself for about twenty minutes until he noticed everyone was staring at him

"…"

"…shut up!" Naruto blushed and ran off

He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings to find out that someone was following him

_I can't believe it! _**XD **_I'm so embarrassed! _

Naruto then heard a twig break and took out his kunai

Then he felt someone embrace him, his eyes widened in shock.

"You should be careful, you could poke someone's eye out!"

"Sasuke?"

"Yea"

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Oh, come on Dobe!"

"Don't call me that!"

Sasuke chuckled and licked Naruto ear. Naruto froze, Sasuke took advantage of this. He brought his hands down Naruto's waist, and up his shirt.

_Oh, this feels so good! I wish it would never stop….wait a minute! Sasuke is doing this! I'M NOT GAY! I'm gonna kill him!_

"Sasuke! Don't touch me like that! I'm not gay!"

Sasuke just watched him.

Naruto was confused, why did Sasuke do that to him? Did he love him? It wouldn't matter HE'S NOT GAY!

Sasuke walked up to the puzzled kitsune

"Is something wrong, Naru-chan?"

"No! and don't call me that!"

"But it fits you so perfectly" he smirked " Besides I'll need another name for you when you're mine" He wrapped his arms around Naruto and kissed him on the forehead

"Get away from me! You'll never have me!"

Naruto stormed off

Sasuke grinned and followed the now fuming Naruto

_Oh, yes I will my little Dobe_

**: woo! Yay! My first series! I hope you all like it, I made it longer this time and I'm still sorry about deleting the Dobe + Teme Love complete mistake! Sorry! Just please review, I'll love you forever**


	2. A little ramen?

_**Yay! Thank you people for reading!!! I promise that I will update as much as I can!**_

You Will Be Mine 

When they returned, Kakashi was arguing with Sakura

"No! Sasuke will win!" Sakura yelled

"Oh, please just because he's your 'oh so perfect Uchiha' doesn't mean he'll always win!" retorted Kakashi

They kept going for about 10 minutes till they realized that Sasuke and Naruto were watching.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…awkward…"

"Well, let's get movin'! We have a lot to do today, and it'll take about 3 days to get there" Kakashi uncomfortably said.

"Yeah, I agree" Sasuke whispered

They all started walking, it was a really long trip, Naruto started to grumbling sounds, embarrassed to find that it was his stomach.

_Dammit! Why now? Of all the times you have to talk!_

Sasuke heard this and stopped Kakashi to whisper something in his ear. Kakashi nodded and pulled Sakura with him, disappearing out of sight.

Naruto noticed this and got a little freaked

Oh gosh, what is he gonna do? Rape me? Hell No! He wouldn't even get the chance! But if he really tried-

His thoughts were interrupted by the Uchiha, who was searching through the backpack he carried. Then he pulled out a pot, and a bowl of ramen.

_What?_

"It must be embarrassing when your stomach growling can be heard all throughout the forest" the Uchiha smirked

Naruto blushed. _Was it really that bad?_

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, his voice a whisper

"What do you think? I'm trying to appease that growling tummy of yours"

Before Naruto could respond, his stomach did for him. Sasuke just chuckled at the sound

Soon, my little kitsune , that will be you, growling for the sweet pleasure of myself inside of you

He looked at Naruto and handed him the cup, when he did, Naruto's zipper got caught on Sasuke's bracelet, and Sasuke pulled back too fast, causing the zipper to go down and break off, leaving the kitsune's golden chest visible for Sasuke's viewing pleasure. Naruto didn't do anything at first, just waited for Sasuke's reaction. Sasuke took one look at the kitsune, not noticing that their bodies were coming closer with each second, and wrapped his arms around his waist, pushing Naruto's body up against his. Sasuke's lips then crashed onto the blonde's. Naruto was dumbstruck by all the love and passion that Sasuke poured into the kiss. Sasuke bit Naruto's bottom lip begging for entrance, Naruto humbly let him in. Sasuke then let his tongue roam the young, and oh-so-beautiful kitsune's mouth. Naruto moaned as Sasuke left his lips, and moved onto his neck, nipping at the soft, golden flesh.

_Oh, Sasuke, you're so good at thi- Wait a minute what am I saying! I'm NOT GAY!!!_

Naruto then pushed Sasuke off him and stood up and screamed "I'M NOT GAY!!" and stormed off, Sasuke was shocked at his words, but it all disappeared when his smirk came. He ran after him and caught up with him sooner than Naruto thought possible

"Do you REALLY think I care?" Sasuke asked darkly

Naruto was frightened, he had never seen his friend/enemy act like this before. Nor did he want to see it again.

Sasuke pushed Naruto up against a tree and slid his hand across Naruto's face, while pushing him against his body.

"I will have you Naruto, and you will submit to me"

"In your dreams Sasuke"

"Maybe…for now" he smirked a devilish smile " Come on, we gotta get to the mist village by sunset tomorrow."

Naruto looked at him confused

"If we're gonna win the bet" he chuckled

Naruto eyes went wide "What bet?"

"You'll see Naru-chan…you'll see"

**Yay! New update! Thank you all for reading this, and thanks to those who came back : I love you all!**


	3. Hot Springs

Another one! Yay! Oh and special thanks to VampireSilly286 for reading and reviewing ;

You Will Be Mine 

Naruto was scared of the look in Sasuke's eye, he looked as if he would sexually pounce any second. But Sasuke was thinking, long and hard, to see if there was any way for his sensei to come out of their bet

**: FlashBack :**

"Hey Kakashi-sensei"

"Yes?"

"Wanna make a little wager?" Sasuke smirked

"My favorite kind of little-making" Kakashi mischievously smiled

"If I beat you too the Mist Village, Naruto and I get a week off"

"And if I beat you?" prodded the now intrigued sensei

"I'll keep my mouth shut about you and Iruka-sama"

Kakashi's smile faded

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Try me"

Kakashi was silent of a while " All right. I'll hold ya to it"

"Feeling's mutual"

: **End FlashBack** :

He better not back out! I'll kill him 

Naruto was thinking of what Sasuke just did to him, and why did it make him feel that way?

_I know I'm not gay, but it seems Sasuke's gonna do everything in his power to change my mind, well I'll show him I'm not that easily persuasive_

Naruto smirked " Sasuke-sama, I'm awfully tired, can we stop and rest?" he whined

Sasuke turned his head and said "Well it is getting pretty late, I guess we could stop"

Sasuke then dropped his backpack and noticed some steam coming from an area not far from the campsite, Sasuke followed the steam and found a hotspring!

"Hey Naru-chan! I guess cause we've been walking so long, we need a nice, relaxing bath huh?"

Naruto was surprised, but didn't falter. "Sure I'll meet you there."

Naruto then raced for the hot spring and took off all his clothes seconds before he jumped in. Sasuke soon followed. Being completely calmed by the warm water, Naruto, closed his eyes. Sasuke noticed and took full advantage of this, he slid over to where Naruto was and pulled him onto his lap. He cringed when the kitsune's leg rubbed against his, now-hard, member. But he continued, he raised his hand to gently touch the blonde's face, where the whiskers started, and moved down his beautiful chest to his thigh. He then kissed his forehead, then moved down to his lips, and kissed them with all the softness and love he could muster. As soon as he started kissing his neck, Naruto started to move around.

What the? Why do I feel so…aroused? 

He looked down to find his member standing straight up. He blushed and then felt a hand on his lower thigh, then followed the hand, all the way up the arm, across the stunning pale chest, all the way up to the breath-taking face of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sas-Sasuke?"

"Yes, my little Naru-chan?"

"Let me go!!!"

He shoved himself off the Uchiha, and picked up his clothes and ran to the campsite. The Uchiha followed, but Naruto was pretending to be asleep. Sasuke noticed and chuckled. He forgot his sleeping bag on purpose. He picked up the faking kitsune and placed him next to him, when he laid down. Naruto didn't fight, it was so warm in his arms that after a few minutes, he fell asleep. Sasuke watched this gorgeous creature's chest rise and fall as he also slowly drifted off to meet his one, true love.

Naruto 

**Thanks to all my readers! I love you all :**


	4. A Big Oops

_I want to thank everyone for reading, enjoy_ You Will Be Mine 

Naruto woke up with a warm arm wrapped around his small waist

It's so warm here, I don't ever wanna leave 

"Good morning Naru-chan" Sasuke whispered

Naruto then realized where he was, but wasn't as alarmed as he thought he should be.

"Morning, Sasuke" Naruto replied calmly

Sasuke looked confused "Dobe? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Um…why aren't you blowing up"

"I dunno, I guess I'm used to it by now"

Sasuke smirked "So, you've finally succumbed to me"

"As if" Naruto retorted "I'm just not gonna blow up at you"

"You mean like, you trust me not to go too far?"

"Yeah…I guess so"

"… aw shit!" Sasuke then jumped up and started packing up, he ripped the sleeping bag off of Naruto and ran toward Naruto "We have to go…now!"

"Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough" and then he ran off

Naruto was confused, but he had never seen Sasuke act like this before and he was so worried that he didn't even care that he was starving.

They started running into the direction of the village, Naruto looked at Sasuke and it looked like he was staring someone down. He was extremely worried. They finally got there. And Naruto stopped, but Sasuke kept going.

"Sasuke! Wait up!"

But Sasuke wouldn't stop running. He ran inside a building that Naruto didn't recognize. He stood outside the building for about 3 minutes until he saw Kakashi running into the building. It took him a few seconds for his brain to send the signals to his feet to move, when they did, he heard thunderous arguments coming from inside.

"Kakashi! I beat you! That's not fair!"

"Naruto isn't in here! You both have to be here!"

"You never said that! And besides Naruto just walked through the door, and it seems that Sakura is still pretty far away, so I still win!" Sasuke smirked

"… Dammit! Sakura! Move your ass!"

"Shut up you old man!" Sakura snapped

"Just face it, I beat you. Now, bow before your ruler! Muwahahahahaahahahaha!"

"…Fine! You and Naruto are excused for a week"

"Thank you" Sasuke walked away, then he pulled Naruto with him

Naruto eyes widened "That's why we ran?! That's why I was worried about you?!"

"Naru-chan, you were worried about me?"

"Well…yeah, you looked pretty concerned, so I was worried"

"oh…Naruto I'm sorry, but I'd think you'd rather spend a week off with me than working"

"Who said I'd spend an entire week off with you? I hate you Sasuke!"

He ran off, breaking Sasuke's heart in the process.

_**There is only one more! It's Lemon Time! It's a short series but I good one, I plan to do another one soon**_

_**Thank you all for everything, the reading and the reviewing**_


	5. Subdued

_**Sorry everyone! I got caught up in school and lost track sorry!**_

_**I wrote this especially for my friend Dolores (ohohoho)**_

Please Read and Review You Will Be Mine 

Naruto ran as fast as his little legs could take him. He knew Sasuke would catch up sooner or later, but he didn't care, he just wanted to be as far away from that… he felt so bad toward him that words couldn't describe it. Sasuke had hurt him, and it seemed that Sasuke had only wanted his body, while Naruto wanted Sasuke's soul.

Wait a minute…I love Sasuke? I guess I can't…deny it anymore… I'm in love with the stupid Teme.

He stopped running, realizing what he was suggesting, and then grasped it.

He's in love with me! Or at least, I hope he is 

Naruto then felt two strong, warm, and loving arms wrap around him. He immediately knew who it was.

"Sasuke…"

"Kitsune, you have every right to be mad at me, but…hear me out…I love you, I always have. And even if I have to spend the rest of my days trying to show you, then dammi-!"

Sasuke was hushed Naruto's lips crashing onto his own. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, but then he wrapped his arms around _his _Naru-chan and deepened the kiss.

Naruto moaned into the kiss, and Sasuke left his lips and hungrily went after his neck. Nipping at the delicate flesh which belonged to his beautiful Dobe. He then started to remove the clothing absurdly covering the stunning golden skin.

"Sasuke…"

Naruto pulled on Sasuke's hands.

"Not here…come with me"

He pulled Sasuke along with him, Sasuke was dumbfounded until he saw Naruto apartment in view. As soon as Naruto closed the door, Sasuke pushed him up against a wall an raped him with his mouth. His lips craved for his, and he knew it all too well.

This is right, this is my one, and only love. And if anyone has a problem with it, well…they don't get in on this part

Sasuke smirked into Naruto's neck when he thought of that. Naruto was busy trying to pull Sasuke into his bedroom, as Sasuke was busy trying to remove the kitsune's clothes. Naruto then did something the raven boy did not expect, Naruto pushed Sasuke onto the bed, and pinned him down, attacking his neck with his hungry lips. Sasuke tried to fight him, but it was futile. Sasuke whimpered and moaned as Naruto groped his body. Then Naruto slowly unbuttoned Sasuke's shirt, kissing the pale skin that was hidden under it. Sasuke groaned as he got harder. Naruto smirked, liking how Sasuke moaned at his touch. But Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and flipped Naruto over and chained him to the bed.

"Sasuke! This isn't fair!" Naruto complained

"Don't worry I'll take them off soon enough" he whispered seductively into his ear.

Naruto shivered. Sasuke then started kissing his neck, leaving a wet trail as he went down past Naruto's stomach. Naruto held his breath as Sasuke pulled his pants and boxers down. Naruto gasped as the cold air hit his hard and pre-cum soaked member. Sasuke lowered his head to it and predatorily looked into Naruto's eyes. He them rubbed his finger across the tip of Naruto's member. Naruto gasped and moaned as Sasuke's hands went further down. Sasuke then stopped and let the tip of his tongue caress the head of Naruto's penis. 

"Gah!-ahhh! Sas-Sasuke!"

Naruto bucked his hips to get more of the wet tissue, but failed. Sasuke then got up and undid the handcuffs on Naruto. He then licked his finger and pushed it into Naruto's entrance. Naruto whimpered in pain.

This is too painful! I can't take much more! 

"Don't worry the pain will be over soon" Sasuke whispered, worried for his kitsune.

He then started scissoring him until he hit a point that made Naruto gasp

Bingo 

He then removed his fingers and slid the head of his penis into Naruto's entrance. He then hit the spot. Naruto gasped.

"Sasuke…more…please!"

Sasuke didn't hesitate. He went faster, hitting Naruto's G-Spot more than enough to make the poor boy delusional. Naruto then screamed and came onto their stomachs, with Sasuke coming soon after. They both lay there, remembering everything about what they just did…

The smell

The sweat

The taste

The love 

**Wow! Yayz I'm done! victory dance There will be an Epilogue son Please stay tuned for that.**


	6. Epilogue

_**Thank you to all of my readers! I love you all!**_

You Will Be Mine: Epilogue 

Naruto woke up to the sweet smell radiating off his lover, Sasuke Uchiha. He lay there for a few moments before he got up and gathered some clothes, heading for the bathroom. He stepped into the shower and turned the water on. Cold water turned into warm water as it cascaded down his back. He started thinking of Sasuke, and how he had been so stupid to fight his feelings for him for so long. He loved Sasuke with all his heart, but he felt that there was absolutely no way to completely show his desire. Until, he realized.

_Marriage…I could propose to him! Yeah, then he truly will be mine forever!_

Naruto smiled at the thought of Sasuke and him sitting on the porch, about 100 years old, holding hands and still loving each other the same desired feeling as when they first met.

Naruto turned the water off, and slipped his clothes on. He came into the room and noticed Sasuke wasn't there, he looked around the room, and there he was, in all his half-naked glory, the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hello, my little Naru-chan." Sasuke smirked.

"Hello, Teme"

"It seems you didn't wait for me, what a shame…it seems that you will need a second shower"

"What are you talking abou-?"

Sasuke cut Naruto off with his lips, and pushed him into the bathroom and locked the door.

They soon came out, Sasuke was dressed, but Naruto's clothes were to shreds, so he had to change AGAIN. When Naruto's little head popped out of the top, he saw a black box right in front of his face.

_Oh, Gosh!_

"Naruto, I love you with all my heart, and I don't care if I have to spend the rest of my life trying to tell you that but if you will consider it"

He got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

Naruto's response…well let's just say that he has a _really good_ reaction;3

_**Thank you to all my readers, let me know if I should write more, well until next time!**_


End file.
